Black Rose
by shadowedstalker-princess
Summary: Chase smirked. He didn't have Omi as his apprentice, but with the appearance of two new Shen Gong Wu, he'll just have to take the next best thing. Suckish summary but nonetheless, please give a read and review :) Cover pic done by me.
1. Chapter 1

_**Black Rose**_

_**A Xiaolin Showdown fanfic**_

_**shadowedstalker~princess- Hey people! I watched the entire three seasons of the old Xiaolin Showdown and I am happily engrossed in the new version; Xiaolin Chronicles. A few years ago I did a fic similar to this but I was not happy where it was going so, I've changed a lot of stuff and made plenty of adjustments. I don't have the old original files so I'm making shots in the dark here. I'll make it up as I go and hope for the best! :3 **_

_**SLIGHT**__** Chai! (Chase x Raimundo) I am not a fan of yaoi much anymore, but for the hell of it, I'll give it a shot. Not much Chai fics around and it's one of the few yaoi pairings I'd actually sit, read **__**and**__** enjoy. Anyways, I'm not putting any other pairings in here. Also, Raimundo is not the Shoku Warrior in here so let's pretend this is a couple weeks before the finale of X.S **_

_**BTW, a good bit of AU is in here as well.**_

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Xiaolin Showdown in any way. Xiaolin Showdown belongs to the awesomeness known as Christi Hui and Cartoon Network. **

"Human speech"

_'Human thought'_

**"Yelling"**

_**"****Yelling"**_

_**"****Elemental Attacks"**_

_Black Rose_

_Chapter 1_

Things were pretty quiet and peaceful, Raimundo mused as he continued his meditation in the temple garden. Here he felt truly calm. Here, Raimundo was one with his element.

He felt _free_.

After all the years of fighting evil, the threats had lessened (somewhat). Even recently, he and his teammates triumphed over every evil force that knocked on their doors. The Brazilian teen smirked softly at the thought. He had two weeks left to choose his mission to become the Shoku Warrior and he was already overconfident…

Well…more so than usual…But that's beside the point.

However, before he could continue his meditation, a loud, familiar voice echoed through the temple.

**"LET'S GO KIDDIES! WE GOT A LIVE ONE! ****SHEN GONG WU ALERT!"** with his concentration (and nerves) now completely shot, Raimundo released a frustrated sigh before getting to his feet, stretching his tightened muscles and walking into the temple. Near the bedrooms of the Wudai Warriors, Raimundo found an annoying but amusing sight. There was Dojo Kanojo Cho, banging pots, pans and yelling at the top of his lungs at the three firmly shut doors.

_Did Rai forget to mention it was four thirty in the morning?_

Needless to say, Dojo was almost skinned alive, Kimiko was furious, Omi mixed up yet another slang and Clay was…well, Clay! The ride to Taipei was certainly an eventful one as the now 40 foot dragon got a rather lengthy lecture from Kimiko and surprisingly, Omi. Smiling to himself, Rai shook his head fondly.

"Yo gecko. What's the wu?" Dojo shot Raimundo a glare which in turn, made the Brazilian monk give a cheeky grin. No matter how many years had passed and no matter how many years _will_ pass, Raimundo is still Raimundo.

"Well, we get a find one get one free today, kiddo. Two wu activated at the same time!"

"Most interesting!" Omi replied as Kimiko tiredly dragged the sacred scroll from her mini backpack.

"Okay…" she paused and yawned softly. "The first Shen Gong Wu is something called the Dreamer's Scale. Sometimes referred to as the Dragon's Scale." Omi peered over her shoulder as Clay poked his head to her left.

"But Kimiko, it looks nothing like a dragon's scale…"

"You're right, Omi. It's like a scale you'd weigh food with or like…the scales of Justice. It's said that the Dreamer's Scale can completely erase someone's memory and give fake ones in return…You can even change what happened in a memory of your target! Wow…I think, if used properly, you can make fakes of yourself too! Like the Shadow Slicer!"

"Whoa…That wu is pretty powerful…" Raimundo murmured as he looked at the clouds and mountains below. _'All of those attributes in one little wu?'_

"Hey, I remember that wu! I dunno why Dashi ever made it though…Something about a crazy ex girlfriend…"

"What a dangerous Shen Gong Wu! We must not allow it to fall into the hands of evil!" Omi added worriedly as the mountains and trees were soon in sight.

"What else are we lookin' fer, Kimi?" Clay asked with his usual Texan drawl, snapping the dozing Tohomiko awake.

"Oh! Uh, sorry. Next we have the Phantom Heart…It can change the target and their emotions…But…"

"_But_?" Omi repeated curiously. "But what, Kimiko?"

"The _'but'_ is because the scroll says it only works twice…Two shots and that's that." the Tohomiko shrugged as Omi grabbed the scroll to see.

"Ugh. What good is a Shen Gong Wu if it can only be used twice!? This is most grade!" everyone gave the cue ball a confused look.

"Uh, do you mean rank, Omi?" Kimiko guessed and his eyes lit up as he gave her the sacred scroll once more.

"Yes! That too!" at the front of the team, Raimundo rolled his eyes and smiled.

_'Some things never change!'_

"Hmm…Change the target _and_ their emotions?" Clay murmured, grabbing his friends' attentions. "Well I get changing the emotions part but…Change the _target_?" the tall southerner scratched his head as Dojo descended from the sky.

"Okay, if I used it on, say Rai…I could turn him into a girl and…make him fall in love with a frog." Kimiko laughed and soon Dojo, Omi and Clay joined in. The thought of Raimundo looking like a girl and kissing a frog was hilarious.

_Of course the Brazilian teen was not laughing._

"Ha, ha. Very funny." was his annoyed response as the green dragon landed in a large clearing and the four monks hopped unto the dew laden grass. Putting the scroll into her backpack once more, Kimiko gave another yawn and gingerly rubbed her eyes.

"Well Dojo? Where do we go?" Kimiko murmured as the dragon shook terribly.

"Ooh! N-not f-f-a-r! Head thata way!" the green dragon pointed, showing a nearby path. Curling up Raimundo's arm and relaxing on his shoulder, the monks began their trek.

Not very far away, a certain 'evil' duo was searching for the Shen Gong Wu as well.

"Urggghhh! Hurry up and find that wu, Jack! If I had my body I'd do this myself!" Wuya screeched as her formless…form floated near one Jack Spicer.

"Yeah well you don't have a body so quit complaining! Besides, keep it down! You're breaking my evil concentration." Wuya screeched in annoyance as she tried (and failed) to grab Jack by the hair. Rolling his red eyes and ignoring the witch, Jack continued his search. Seeing something glowing in the distance, he grew a mile wide grin.

"Jackpot! The Dreamer's Scale!" dashing towards the source, his hand found the wu, along with a larger, tanned hand. Raimundo smirked while Jack groaned lowly.

"Well if it isn't Jack Spicer!" said teen gave the monks a glare.

"Can't we schedule this showdown for another time? I'm a really busy guy and…"

"Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"Are you even listening to me-?"

"The game will be Find the Wu. First one to find the Dreamer's Scale wins."

"Ugh, fine! Then I challenge you to a Shen Yi Bu dare thing…I wager my Jetbootsu and Monkey Staff against your…Wait, it's like four thirty in the morning…What _do_ you have?" at this, Raimundo blinked and felt the extreme urge to slap himself.

_'Aye aye aye! Me esqueci! (1) I didn't grab any wu before we left!'_

"Uh, guys?" his friends each gave him a reprimanding look before checking their person. Kimiko came up empty and gave him a sheepish smile. _"Sorry!"_ she mouthed. Giving her a look himself, he turned to Clay. No dice. Even the Texan's seemingly bottomless cowboy hat had no wu hidden in it this time.

"Come on already! I got evil to do!"

"And you shall not be given the chance!" Omi declared as he fished through his robes. "Raimundo wagers the Falcon's Eye and Fancy Feet!" he grinned, throwing the wu to his teammate.

"Thanks, Omi! I owe you big time!"

"Can we just get this show on the road?"

"Alrighty then, Jack! Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" as soon as the words left their lips, their surroundings began to change. The bushes grew, the trees rocketed in height and chunks of earth even floated high into the air. Every tree or bush had a version of the Dreamer's Scale but each had a slight difference. A tree seating the Xiaolin monks in their Wudai Showdown robes shot up and another tree also rose, housing one Wuya. On floating platforms stood Raimundo also in his Wudai Showdown robes and to his left was a scowling Jack Spicer. Glaring at each other, they each pulled out a wu.

**"GONG YI TAN PAI!"**

"Monkey Staff! Ooh wah ah!" Jack's features changed, resembling an actual monkey as he dashed off into the trees.

"Che! Fancy Feet!" Speeding through the treetops, Rai placed his other wu to his right eye. "Falcon's Eye!" frantically looking around, only fakes lay in his vision. As soon as he touched one, it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Doing this for five minutes, the Brazilian monk felt annoyance wash over him. "Ugh! This is hopeless!" Leaping into the air, Raimundo spread his arms. _**"Wudai Star: Wind!"**_ sending the gust of air beating down on the trees, loud pops could be heard as the fakes disappeared. Flying through the air, Raimundo spotted more scales and released another gale of wind, dispersing the clones. This too continued for a while before he was sent flying with a hard blow. Dazed temporarily, Raimundo's back smacked harshly on a stiff tree trunk, making his friends wince with sympathy. Jack's annoying laughter filled the air as he continued in his search. Shaking the cobwebs in his head, Raimundo leapt into action, trying to make up his lost time. Spotting something from the corner of his eye, the Brazilian teen dashed to a large floating rock and found a glowing version of the Dreamer's Scale on a stone pedestal. Walking up to it, he reached for the wu but then paused. Looking around worriedly, the teen felt very wary.

_'Why is this so easy?'_ grabbing the scale, the surroundings flashed. Standing in the clearing with three extra wu in his arms, the brunette felt suspicion creep over him.

"Way to go, Rai!"

"Most excellent! That was quite speedy!"

"_Fast_, Omi…"

"That too!"

"Nice one, partner!"

"Not bad, kiddo. One down, one to go!"

"But…that was too easy…Why would Jack go through all this trouble to lose his Monkey Staff and Jetbootsu? He just scored a lucky move and dashed off…" Raimundo wondered aloud, as he and his friends mounted the now 40 foot Dojo and took to the skies. Shrugging, Kimiko stuffed the wu into her pack.

"Who cares? We still got the Dreamer's Scale and that's what counts." As Jack and Wuya watched the monks disappear, a devious grin marred their faces.

"Phase one went perfectly. Now to put part two into action!" the red head grinned before activating his heli pack.

_~Chase Young's Lair~_

"Is it done, worm?" Chase murmured with slight disgust as Jack cleaned his ears with his pinky.

"You betcha, Chase! They're headed for the Phantom Heart Shen Gong Wu as we speak."

"Good…Soon I will plunge this world into the darkness it was destined for…"

_~Rio de Janeiro~_

"Rio?" Raimundo murmured with a grin as he and his friends looked down at the sparking waves and white, sandy beaches below.

"Wow, Rai! It's so beautiful!" Kimiko gasped as the sun was just passing over the ocean, bathing the water in its glow.

"It is most wondrous!" Omi agreed with amazement as Dojo passed the large statue of Jesus Christ and kept on. Raising an eyebrow, Kimiko pulled out the sacred scroll and searched it thoroughly.

"Wait…Dojo, the scroll didn't say where the Phantom Heart was…Why didn't you say the wu would be here?" passing over a rainforest, the green dragon grinned.

"Well, why didn't cha ask?" giving him a flat look, Kimiko rolled up the scroll and returned it to her bulging knapsack. A few minutes later, the dragon landed in the deep forest and his passengers set foot on the grassy ground. "Okay, kiddies. This isn't a fieldtrip. Shen Gong Wu is…Thata way!" Dojo reminded as he pointed to their left. What greeted them was a path that seemed never ending. Looking at each other, they merely shrugged and began to walk, disappearing in the thick foliage.

_~ Amazon Rainforest~_

"Aw jeez…I forgot how hot our rainforests were…" Raimundo muttered to himself as he wiped sweat off his brow and continued on. Smacking away leaves and small branches, the teen sighed. "How you guys doin' back there?"

…_Silence... _

"Uh guys?"

_..More Silence…_

Raimundo felt disbelief and annoyance as he stopped walking. _'Don't tell me…'_ turning around, all that he saw was green leaves and trees. Everything looked the same. "Oh great…They just _had_ to go get themselves lost! This rainforest has a lot of wild animals…Meh, they'll be fine…" a sudden realization popped into Raimundo's head and he resisted the urge to groan loudly. "Dojo is with Kimiko! How will I find the wu now!?" kicking the ground in anger, Raimundo turned around only to get smacked in the face with a tree branch. "Oww!" rubbing his nose and looking up at the tree, green eyes widened as on the tallest, thinnest branch, hung a glowing silver chain with a purple and black heart locket. _'No way…'_ he thought with a grin. Pushing himself off the ground with a gust of wind, Raimundo hopped and swung from branch to branch. "Come to papa!" he grinned, managing to slip a finger around the silver chain…unfortunately, a gloved finger followed suit. Following it, the finger lead to a black sleeve. Then an armored shoulder. And, of course, it lead to the smug smirk of one all too familiar Heylin warrior. "Chase!" said immortal only smirked.

"Well, well, well. I did not expect _you_ to be after this Shen Gong Wu, Raimundo." the Brazilian teen gave a frown.

"I could say the same to you, lizard breath. The less wu you get the better." Chase smirked as Raimundo shot him another dirty glare. Of course, the immortal Heylin warrior saw right through it.

"I guess there is one thing left to do. Raimundo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. The contest will be a battle of martial arts. We shall wager no Shen Gong Wu. Whoever lands on their back or is thrown out of the ring, loses."

"Rai, don't!" the teen jumped as he turned and saw his worried friends below the tree.

"Guys!"

"Rai, don't accept it!" Kimiko yelled as she cupped her hands around her mouth "This is Chase Young! He's a martial arts master! Just leave the Phantom Heart!"

"Think this through, partner!"

"Raimundo, you must not accept!"

"Don't you guys get it? We're Xiaolin monks! We're _supposed_ to keep wu away from the Heylin side! I can't just leave the Phantom Heart!" with finality and determination, Raimundo steeled himself for the worst. "I accept those terms, Chase Young!"

"Rai, no!"

"Very well…Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" the scenery flashed and twisted as the trees grew and bent forward, forming a sort of protective shield. On the forest floor, a large, dry circle of earth spread. A line of grass surrounded it as Chase and Raimundo both entered the makeshift fight ring. Kimiko, Clay and Omi stood a few feet away from them in their Wudai Showdown robes with worried looks. This did not look good. Circling each other warily, Raimundo took a calming breath.

"Ready to lose, lizard face?" Chase smirked as he merely entered an unknown stance.

"Your arrogance will cost you, young monk."

"Let's get this over with…"

**"GONG YI TAN PAI!"**

Surprisingly, Chase was the one to make the first move, leaping forward with a flurry of powerful strikes. With determined emerald eyes, Raimundo dodged them all and quickly began a counter attack. Back and forth it went like an elegant dance as the two opponents fought tooth and nail within the ring. There were many close calls on both sides. Raimundo cushioned himself with wind to avoid being tossed from the ring. Chase had his legs swept out from under him and acted quickly, spring boarding from his hands and flipping to his feet. By this time, both opponents were sweating and their bodies soon began to ache.

"I…did not expect you to last this long…young monk…Let alone manage to land attacks…" Chase smirked as the duo circled each other once more. There seemed to be more to this Dragon of Wind than the Heylin immortal had bothered to realize.

"Don't…judge a book by its cover…dude." Raimundo smirked as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. In all honesty, the wind elemental expected to get his butt handed to him. What was he thinking? He can't fight Chase freaking Young! The man practically _created_ martial arts!

…Well maybe he was stretching it a bit but the man was good.

_Real_ good.

How was _he_, Raimundo Pedrosa of all people, holding his own? And fighting back, no less!

"Well, young monk…I believe it's time we end this little spar." Chase smirked, as he took up another pose yet again. Seeing this, Raimundo gave a grin.

"I gotta hand it to ya, Chase…This was fun, but I'm leaving with the Phantom Heart." _'Good god…that smirk of his…Stop! Now's not the time!'_

"Remember what I said before? Your arrogance will cost you." Chase was right in front of him now and before Raimundo could react, he was shoved out of the ring. "I win…" the all too familiar flashes brightened the air as everything in the rainforest returned to normal and Chase stood victorious on the forest floor. Raimundo sighed as he lay on the wet grass. His friends swarmed around him but he didn't answer a word of their questions. Giving the monk an almost invisible but slightly sad frown, Chase Young disappeared. Blinking, Raimundo rose to his feet.

_'Did he…'_

_~Xiaolin Temple~_

_~Med Wing~_

Raimundo sighed for the umpteenth time as the nurse dabbed a healing herb paste on his minor scratches and bruises, making him hiss lowly.

To put it bluntly…_it stung like a bitch…_

"Oi! Oi! Easy! Aren't nurses supposed to make a patient feel _less_ pain?" the red haired, black eyed woman gave him a scowl.

"If you would stay still, it wouldn't hurt so much!"

"Yeah but…"

"Zip it. From what I heard, _you_ brought it on yourself …"

"…I guess the whole temple knows then…"

"What, about you having a martial arts showdown with _Chase Young_ or getting your butt handed to you by Chase Young?" Raimundo gave the onyx eyed nurse a cross look. Applying more herb paste and wrapping his entire left arm, she pulled it tightly, grinning when she heard a slightly pained yelp.

"Hey, he didn't exactly leave injury free, you know!"

_"At least he could leave on his own…"_ the red head muttered and Raimundo gave her a frown.

"I heard that!"

"Look…" she interrupted. "I'm just worried, okay? You're become the little brothers and sister that I've never had…Sure, you're supposed to fight the Heylin to protect the world and what not but…" the brunette raised an amused eyebrow as the nurse stopped wrapping his midsection.

"Wait…Don't tell me you're getting' soft on me, Lana!" the woman glared and gave a pull of his bandages. Another pained yelp left Raimundo's lips and Lana gave a satisfied smirk before continuing to bandage his midsection.

"As if, troublemaker. All I'm saying is you have to be more careful! Of all people, you fight _Chase Young_! You're lucky he didn't do _worse_! Jeez…If he wasn't evil, things would be so much easier for you guys…" the brunette wind dragon blinked as his mind hatched a plan. _'I think I know what my quest is gonna be!'_

"Lana, did I ever tell you what a genius you are?" the red head finished his bandages and gave him a look.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing, nothing. Thanks for patching me up, Lana. See ya!" Raimundo grinned and in the blink of an eye, he was gone. Shaking her head, Lana put the bandages and paste away before grabbing her bag and leaving the room.

_~With Raimundo~_

Lying on his bed, Raimundo stared at the ceiling in deep thought. Running through the events of the day, one thing replayed in his mind over and over.

_That look Chase gave him before he left._

_'Why did he look at me like that? Like he __regretted__ winning? And he…was acting nice when we were fighting…I think he even held back a punch or two! He could have beaten me a lot worse than this, but he didn't…He didn't even kick me out of the ring or punch me onto my back…He just gave me a shove and left. Argh! Does he have to be hot and confusing!?'_ the brunette blinked. _'Please tell me I did __not__ think that Chase Young was hot…Rai you don't have time for this! You should be thinking of how to do your quest! Hmm…Well I do want him to answer my questions about what happened today…Maybe I can kill two birds with one stone…'_ fiddling around under his bed, Raimundo gave a grin as he grasped something sharp. "Good old tiger claws…Best way to travel." the teen grinned as he placed the wu on his hand. "Hmm…Maybe I should carry the Dreamer's Scale…I could wipe Chase's memory of being Heylin! And I might even get the Phantom Heart without a fight…" with his mind made up, the brunette brandished the wu. "Golden Tiger Claws." he whispered as he swiped the air and disappeared into the portal. Landing in the Shen Gong Wu vault, the wind dragon opened different drawers until he found what he needed. "Score!" he said, grabbing the scale like wu. "Golden Tiger Claws!" swiping the air yet again, Raimundo jumped through the portal. His destination?

Chase Young's lair.

_**A/N: Careful, adventurers! Thar be a mighty helping of yaoi fluff over yonder!**_

_~Mountainside lair of Chase Young~_

Sitting on his throne, Chase twirled his recently acquired Shen Gong Wu in his hand. This little chain was the Phantom Heart? He had to say he was expecting more than this. Unwillingly, his mind wandered back to the Showdown he had earlier that day. Chase had no idea why but he felt…happy when he fought with the Dragon of Wind…He didn't want their 'spar' to end. Honestly, he had no idea the boy was so skilled and, surprising enough, Chase actually had a few sore spots from the hard blows he'd received. _'That boy…That Raimundo is most interesting…I wonder why he hesitated at the end of our Showdown…'_ shrugging it off, the Heylin immortal smirked as he felt an all too familiar presence enter his lair. "Well…speak of the devil…" he grinned. "You can come out of hiding boy, I know you're here…" hearing an annoyed but disbelieving groan, one Dragon of Wind dropped from his ceiling and landed before his throne. He gave a visible wince and his knees buckled slightly before he brushed it off, making Chase feel slightly…guilty…Slightly…

"Didn't expect you to realize I was here…There goes my hiding tactic…" the man smirked as he rose from his throne.

"I didn't expect to _find_ you here, Pedrosa…If you want this Shen Gong Wu you can have it…I have no use for these trinkets." Chase murmured as he tossed the Phantom Heart to Raimundo, almost smiling at his stunned look.

_Almost._

Shaking off his astonishment, the brunette watched Chase from head to toe. "Alright, why are you being so nice? Are you sick or something, dude? Well, besides your _usual_ sick and twisted tendencies…"

"Ah, of course…Aside from my _usual_ tendencies?" he smirked, making Inner Raimundo blush furiously. "Mind elaborating?" trying to keep his cool, the teen rolled his eyes.

"Well let's see, like oh I dunno, your obsession with Omi…Wanting to take over the world…Plunging the world into ten or fifteen thousand years of darkness…Any of this ringing a bell there, lizard boy?" the immortal gave a small chuckle, making Raimundo's head spin.

_'Get a grip, idiot! Now is not the time to be a love struck schoolgirl!' _

"Something wrong, Dragon of Wind?" Chase smirked as he stood before the teen, making him jump slightly. Shaking his head, the brunette took a couple steps backward.

"No, no…I just want some answers…"

"Oh?"

"Y-yeah…Why were you acting…different when we started the showdown? You weren't being mean or evil or a cheat…You were being fair and you pulled some punches too…And what's with that look you gave me earlier?"

"Do all you monks speak so much?" the brunette paused and blinked.

"Did you just make a joke? Something _is_ seriously wrong…" rolling his eyes, Chase turned his back and looked at the many waterfalls in his throne room.

"So nothing is _'seriously wrong'_ with you sneaking into my lair only to bother me with inept questions?" was the immortal's reply and Raimundo resisted the sudden urge to smack Chase in the head.

_'Ugh! What the heck is wrong with me!? What's wrong with him?! Jeez! This whole thing is seriously wrong! But his back is turned! Now is my chance! I can make him forget being Heylin! And now that I have the Phantom Heart, I can change his emotions so he's normal! I hope this works…' _digging through his blue hoodie pouch, he quietly pulled out his wu.

"Sorry Chase…Dreamer's Scale!" a storm blue tendril extended from the Shen Gong Wu and sped towards the immortal's back.

"No, child…I am sorry…" at the last second, Chase spun around with a dark grin. "Reversing Mirror!" a blue flash of light erupted within the throne room as Raimundo lay on the floor with a blank expression and the Dreamer's Scale rolled out of his hand. As the wu stopped at the immortal's feet, Chase snarled down at the brunette. "Trying to make me forget, hmm? And with a disgusting tactic like that? Well, what better way to make you pay than to mess with _your_ memories?" grabbing the Dreamer's Scales, Chase thoroughly wiped Raimundo's mind, erasing every single memory the teen had. "Since you were a major part in denying me Omi as my apprentice, you should take his place. It's only fair." he grinned, forcing dark, altered memories into the Brazilian's head. "You fell right into my trap, boy. Granted, you got yourself in this predicament, but nonetheless, you will serve me for eternity!" a thought popped into the immortal's head. Grabbing the Phantom Heart still in Raimundo's grasp, he held it with a smirk. "Can't have a Heylin apprentice who has pitiful emotions to cloud his mind. And I can give yet another suitable punishment…Enjoy your new Heylin life, Pedrosa…Phantom Heart!"

_**TBC…**_

_**(1) Portuguese for "I forgot!"**_

_**shadowedstalker~princess- I wanted to add more but I'm not feeling very…enthusiastic at the moment. Meh…I'm pretty proud of myself for making such a long first chapter tho so I hope you enjoy! **_

_**Cyber doughnut to whoever guesses what Chase did at the end!**_

_**Anyways read and review!**_

_**Reviews are my friends, tebane! ;)**_

_**-shadow out-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Black Rose**_

_**A Xiaolin Showdown fanfic**_

_**shadowedstalker~princess- Hey people! I watched the entire three seasons of the old Xiaolin Showdown and I am happily engrossed in the new version; Xiaolin Chronicles. A few years ago I did a fic similar to this but I was not happy where it was going so, I've changed a lot of stuff and made plenty of adjustments. I don't have the old original files so I'm making shots in the dark here. I'll make it up as I go and hope for the best! :3 **_

_**SLIGHT**__** Chai! (Chase x Raimundo) I am not a fan of yaoi much anymore, but for the hell of it, I'll give it a shot. Not much Chai fics around and it's one of the few yaoi pairings I'd actually sit, read **__**and**__** enjoy. Anyways, I'm not putting any other pairings in here. Also, Raimundo is not the Shoku Warrior in here so let's pretend this is a couple weeks before the finale of X.S **_

_**BTW, a good bit of AU is in here as well.**_

_**Thanks for my four reviews **___

_**Also, half a cyber doughnut goes to my guest reviewer. Chase did change Rai Rai into a girl. The emotions thing, you gotta wait and see.**_

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Xiaolin Showdown in any way. Xiaolin Showdown belongs to the awesomeness known as Christi Hui and Cartoon Network. **

"Human speech"

'_Human thought'_

"**Yelling"**

"_**Yelling"**_

"_**Elemental Attacks"**_

_Black Rose_

_Chapter 2_

The first thing she noticed was the throbbing headache she had.

The next was that she was lying down on something soft. _'Probably a bed…'_ she thought groggily as she slowly opened her eyes. Brushing a hand through her naturally messy, black hair, the teen sat up and looked around. Bright emerald eyes scanned the room she occupied and she had to admit, it was pretty simple. No posters. No specific belongings. Blood red paint on the walls. Sparkling black marble floor. One large, black wood framed window with a seat. Pretty plain…

_Just the way she liked it. _

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, the teen slipped on her shoes and rose to her feet. _'I wonder where Master Chase is…'_ the girl thought with a small blush. _'If I know him, he must be training…'_ nodding to herself, she left her room and traveled the numerous hallways. Finally arriving at the training room door, the girl entered.

"Master Chase? It's Raquel. Are you in…here…" the words died on her lips as she saw the immortal going through uncountable stances and moves with the utmost grace. Punches and kicks flew everywhere as Chase dodged an imaginary attack, flipping backwards and standing on his hands. Twirling around, his feet moved with lighting fast precision, sending multiple attacks at his imaginary foe. Spring boarding to his feet, Chase continued his training, not noticing his stunned speechless audience.

'_Whoa…Master Chase is…amazing…'_ staring on with a slight tinge in her cheeks, Raquel felt her chest tighten. Now aware of her presence, Chase gave a smirk. Disappearing from the training ring, he silently stood behind her. "Where'd Master Chase go? He was right there…" smirking, he leaned forward, resting his frame against her back.

"Hello there, little one…Spying on your Master's training, are we?" green eyes widened and her blush darkened greatly. Raquel was rooted to the spot.

_I guess it's too late to mention Chase didn't have on his normal armor?_

"M-Master Chase…I-I'm s-sorry…" chuckling to himself, the Heylin master decided to stop teasing the girl…No matter _how_ funny it was…

"It's fine, Raquel. Just having a little fun." pouting, the girl faced her master with folded arms.

"That was _not_ fun, Master…" perking up, the girl gave her master a smile. "Master Chase today is the day! The day I start real training to master my Heylin element, right?" smirking, the immortal nodded.

"Ah, so you've remembered."

"Of course! I'd never forget something as awesome as that!" chuckling to himself, Chase motioned for her to follow him. Leaving the training room, the duo strolled side by side down the hall.

"I see. There are four known elements, Raquel but…"

"There are sub elements as well." she recited with a grin, making her master smirk as they continued to who knows where.

"Good, Raquel. The four elements are Water, Fire, Earth and Wind. There are few known sub elements because…"

"Because sub elements are rare! You're either born with it and unlock it later on in life or train to obtain it. Very few people who train to achieve a sub element actually acquire it. The known sub elements so far are Lightning, Ice and Metal." smirking, Chase stopped at an unlabelled room. Almost bumping into him, Raquel stood with bated breath.

"Very good, Raquel. You know the theory. Let us test your practice…" raising an eyebrow, the girl felt her curiosity bloom.

"Test my…_practice_?" nodding, Chase grabbed the door handle.

"Yes…In this room, there are elemental weapons and amplifiers for all the known elements and sub elements. You must sit in the lotus pose on the floor. The middle point of the room. Each weapon will give off a red glow but do not be alarmed…They will test you. If you stay still as they approach your new elemental weapon and amplifier will rest before you. The others will return to the surrounding walls…Are you prepared?" gulping, Raquel swallowed her uncertainty.

"Yes, Master Chase." giving an almost invisible smile, the 'Prince of Darkness' opened the door to a circular room. At the middle of the stone floor was a small, white circle. Taking a breath, Raquel walked into the room and followed her master's orders. Sitting lotus style within the circle, the emerald eyed girl closed her eyes with silent meditation. Taking a breath, she opened her eyes once more and almost gasped at the glowing weapons and amplifiers which suddenly appeared on the walls. They all trembled and shook as they came off of their hooks and hinges before speeding towards the girl. Holding her breath and wrenching her eyes closed, Raquel prepared for the worst. Seconds passed…Then minutes…Taking in a breath, the raven slowly opened her eyes only to see an elegant black sword and a deep purple shoulder attachment resting on the floor before her. The sound of clapping echoed through the small room as Chase walked towards his apprentice. 

"Well done, Raquel. You have proven yourself worthy to receive the Demon Wind Sword and the elemental amplifier Crest of the Wind God." smiling widely, the Brazilian girl grabbed the blade and was amazed at how light it was. Despite its elegance, even Raquel could tell it was something to be reckoned with. Bowing to her master, the green eyed teen smiled.

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity, Master Chase." giving an unseen but dark smirk, Chase began to walk out of the room.

"Come, my apprentice. We shall test you skills with a spar. One of the cats will be your opponent but do not be fooled. Remember that they are all warriors." following her master, Raquel tried to keep up.

"Master Chase, even if I am worthy of wielding this great weapon…what happens if I can't activate or use it yet?" smirking, Chase gave a quick glance at her.

"Well, let us hope you can avoid being killed." he smirked. This was all just sick amusement to Chase. As Raquel gulp with unease, the Heylin immortal smirked once more. _'Raimundo, Raimundo, Raimundo…What would that old fool Fung have to say? Look at you. You've fallen, boy. You're…smitten …with your own mortal enemy…Someone who intends to plunge the world into eternal darkness…All you have is blind loyalty to me and you don't even have a clue about who you really are…'_ almost showing a dark grin, Chase turned another corner and continued down the hallway. Vaguely noting that the wind elemental was following, Chase grew lost in his thoughts once more. _'Fung, I hope you have enjoyed the freedom I have given you and those monks, because it will soon come to an end…'_

~Xiaolin Temple~

"Has anyone seen Raimundo?" Lana asked as she sat with the monks in the kitchen. They were all seated, enjoying breakfast and the nurse had been invited by Master Fung to have some tea or something to eat. Pausing to think, Kimiko stopped eating her rice.

"Come to think of it, I haven't…He went straight to bed after you left, actually…He must probably still be asleep." snorting with a frown, Lana took a slice of beef. (The Chinese eat that with their rice for breakfast, right?)

"Of course he is…Lazy little bum…" frowning, she finished off the little food she took and rose to her feet. "I have to check his wounds and bandages anyway so I might as well get him out of bed…"

"Heh, good luck there, ma'am." Clay replied in his usual Texan twang. "Raimundo there's harder to wake up than a sloth in a bucket full a water…" _**[A/N: I dunno. Please don't ask how this came into my head -.-]**_

"Ohh, yes! Raimundo is quite the light dreamer!"

"Heavy sleeper, kid." rolling her eyes, Lana left the kitchen and followed the hallways to the rooms of the Xiaolin monks. "Let's see…One…Two…Three doors down. This is it." knocking loudly, Lana cleared her throat. "Get up already ya bum!"

…_No answer. Not even a snore!_

Feeling great annoyance creep over her, Lana began to literally pound on the poor door.

"Raimundo I said get up! Don't make me come in there! I'll pull those bandages of yours, I swear!"

Still nothing.

Growing slightly worried, Lana turned the door handle.

"Hey Rai? You in here?" peeking inside, Lana was greeted to one Raimundo Pedrosa who was sleeping soundly in his bed. Feeling her eye twitch ever so slightly, Lana stalked to the teen's bedside. Gaining a sadistic grin, she leaned near his ear. "If you don't get up, there won't be any breakfast left…"

"Not a chance! Save some for me!" the brunette sped out of his bed and raced to the kitchen, making the nurse shake her head and smile.

"Works every time…" grinning, Lana left the room and firmly shut the door. However, she failed to notice the black crow that was perched nearby the window. With a short caw, the bird flew away.

_**TBC…**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hi everyone. I'm sure you're confused as hell with what's happened so instead of keeping you all in the dark, I'll explain a bit.**_

_****_Remember how the Dreamer's Scale has the power to make clones like the Shadow Slicer? Well, Chase used that attribute. However, we know that you can only create a temporary clone that disappears when touched. If you don't recall this, return to the previous chapter and read Raimundo and Jack's showdown.

Anyways, Chase knows that you can't make a full clone so, with the help of the Reversing Mirror, he made a clone of the original Raimundo. A full body clone. Just like the original. Of course, Chase made the clone evil as well, but we'll deal with that a little later on.

As for 'Raquel', this is the real Raimundo. As we know, Chase wiped Rai's memories, replaced them and turned him into a girl with the Dreamer's Scale and Phantom Heart respectively. If this also escapes your memory, return to chapter one of this story and head to the closing chapters.

What we don't yet know is _what_ Chase ended up doing to Raimundo's emotions. **BTW**, Chase knows of a loophole if you will, with the Phantom Heart. It _can_ be used more than twice. You just gotta know _how_. All I revealed was what we sort of already knew. Rai Rai has a thing for Chase, which was touched on in chapter one and in here as well. Chase mused this earlier and it was revealed that he has at least made Raimundo or, Raquel, completely loyal to him. This is somewhat evident as 'Raquel' referred to Chase as her master.

If Chase is a bit OOC, it's because I wish him to be so. And plus, he has to make sure Raquel is loyal and feels at home with him. After all, if he showed his badass, don't care self; she'd probably not want to stay. Forged memories or not.

_**Anyways, I hope you've all enjoyed the latest chapter.**_

_**review, review, review!**_

_**They are my friends, tebane! (ya know)**_

_**-shadow out-**_


End file.
